This invention relates to a hospital cabinet, and more particularly, a hospital cabinet including equipment for use in cardio-pulmonary resuscitation.
Persons suffering a cardiac arrest are frequently in bed and the time available for revival is so critically short that it is impractical to move the patient off the bed mattress. This is true despite the fact that the presence of a soft mattress greatly impairs efforts to apply revival techniques. Likewise, persons suffering from suffocation and shock have similar needs.
Heretofore, one would have to wait for a board to arrive to be placed under the patient on the bed to provide a hard surface before attempting cardiac massage or other revival techniques. Precious seconds are lost and the chances of reviving the patient are diminished.